Life
by XxdaylightxX
Summary: A female barn cat gets an un exspected vistitor and learns his meaning or fun.  oh there my charictors reveiw please i might add mor e cats in so inbox me!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for clicking on this umm I hope you like the first chapter is sort short and I think boring but it will get better ps this is my first so please review!

Lika slowly got up from her hay next and licked off the hay from her grey pelt she loved to live in a barn she also liked to bee a lone but she hoped one day that she would meet a tom a nice one who is sweet, kind and caring. She knew it was never ever going to happen but she could still wish right? She stretched out looking down at her from left white paw different from the rest of her it didn't matter she didn't matter when her colours were as long as she was clean healthy and well not starving. Why did she always ramble on like this in her minde? She shook her heads to get the thoughts out hoping she could stop her self.

She sniffed the air in the barn to find were one of the many mice in the barn were. She found the closest scent and dropped down silently creeping to a pile of hay she leapt in and extended her claws reaching to the mouse as she leapt she quickly found it right were she had scented it. She pinned it snapped its neck and dug in.

Mean while: A strange tom named inking was wandering around he was looking for a home and any she-cat around that was alone he needed some fun after all he was a tom. He wandered in to a field after a wile of wander and the scent of a she-cat rushed in to his nose. He wandered around the field not getting any closer staying on the edges he couldn't smell any other cats and he could tell also because of the wind. He found some tall grass to take a nap in he would wait until sun down.

After catching the mouse Lika decided that she would sleep for a wile longer then go see if she could get to the stream to relax before the farmer let out his dogs. She shut her eyes and swiftly fell in to a deep sleep.

Almost as soon as she shut her eyes she woke up wow that seemed like a ten second nap but it had actually been a long time she padded to the barn entrance and looked out the stupid dogs were all ready out and she could also smell another cat possibly another one of those clan cats they were odd always trying to start wars and stuff like that.

Inking woke up as soon as he heard dogs and when he got the chance he crept towards the house because they were going to the stream with the farmer he would get his chance and wouldn't have to worry about being chased by the rotten creatures finally he reached the house he sniffed the house checking if the she-cat was in there she wasn't. He wondered she could be maybe she was a barn cat. So on that he headed to the barn closest to the house he looked around there was a stale scent of her and a bunch of nosey things (chickens.) he wandered off towards the last place that she could bee and he found her.

(Sorry ill add more later I just wanted to get this in first will have some immature scenes so yea…)


	2. Life:Stranger

Characters

Inking: A white tom with a black, chest, belly, paws, muzzel and tail tip. He is a loner/rouge who travels around whenever he finds a lone she-cat he. (HA! As if I'm going to tell you when he does it ruins the story. More info at the bottom.)

Lika: A female barn cat that lives peacefully and has for all her life until inking comes along. Her pelt is a fluffy silky light grey. Her front left paw is white. She would love to have a nice sweet and charming mate that cares about her. She would love have to have kits to.

Story

Inking reached the door to the barn and poked his head around to see Lika jump back and snarl at him. "I'm sorry if i scared you I was just wondering if this barn had any room for me to stay in for a bit until I figure out were in going so umm do you?" inking asked her. "Oh and by the way I'm inking." He added stepping in to the barn after hearing the dogs get closer he never felt comfortable around dogs and probably never would, but he didn't care about that and would never care about that.

"Well umm I have no reason to say no do I. But! You sleep in the corner only hunt for what you need and don't bother me." Lika growled her fur puffing up showing that she was boss and it wisent going to change. "I'm lika." She meowed sitting back down still staying ready.

Inking smirked and went over to the corner and lay down this was going to take some time but as long as he got some fun. He hoped it would only take two days but the longest he would wait would be a week if he got a way of trapping her in here he could use some good ideas.

Lika lie up on a pile of hay bales and lay down facing him just in case he tried some thing. "I would never hurt a she-cat." He lied. "I'm not taking any risks." She growled then glared at him. After a while she closed her eyes but kept her ears alert to hear if he came her.

Inking slowly got up after she fell asleep and leapt up on to the tallest pile of hay that he could find and they weren't that tall. He looked up at the long pieces of wood and let up on to the wall hooking his claws in climbing up until he reached a long piece of wood that helped hold up the roof he leapt up on to it and scrambled up until he was standing up on the long piece of wood. He looked around there weren't any windows as he explored more he often checked to see if lika had woken up yet but she didn't. He checked the corners for exits but there weren't any finally after checking as much as he would he was sure there weren't any ways to get out he leapt off one of the long wood things and landed on a hay pile loudly.

Lika quickly lifted her head hearing the noise. "Sorry I just fell from up there sorry for waking you up." He mowed backing up a bit acting like was intimidated. "yea yea." Lika meowed. "Rember don't bother me!" she snarled at him then shut her eyes tightly swiftly falling back asleep.

Sorry but they're going to be short I'm going to make allot of them though and I can make for than one in a day I'm sorry but there are going to be mistakes I'm going to go over it but it doesn't mean it's going to be right sorry guys.


End file.
